villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stinky Pete
Stinky Pete, also known as the Prospector or Stinky Pete the Prospector, is one of the two main antagonists of Toy Story 2. He is a prospector doll who never experienced a child's love, which is what made him bad in the first place. He is voiced by Kelsey Grammer, who also played Harold Attinger. Biography Beginnings Stinky Pete spent a lifetime on a dime-store shelf, watching every other toy be sold to their new owners. Because of the fact that he was never sold to a kid, this explains his evil nature shown later on. Stinky Pete was soon sold by Al, but he never took him out of his box, which made him even more insane and evil. ''Toy Story 2 Stinky Pete first appears as a good friend to Woody, becoming happy and pleased that he has returned. He wishes to go to Japan so that he can be preserved forever in a museum, along with Jessie and Bullseye. When Woody finally arrives, Stinky Pete is quite happy until he learns that Woody is still owned by Andy. He then secretly decides to stop Woody from going back to Andy. When Al rips off Woody's right arm, Stinky Pete leaves his box by using his pick and sabotages Woody's attempt to recover his arm by turning on the TV to prevent Woody from going back home. He then frames Jessie by putting the TV remote near her before getting back in his box. After Woody's arm is repaired, Stinky Pete tells Woody to stay after he listens to Jessie's story when she is abandoned by her owner Emily, knowing that Andy would do the same to him one day. But Buzz and the rest of Andy's toys arrive and convince Woody to go back with them, and Woody then persuades Jessie and Bullseye to come with him. When a panicking and devastated Stinky Pete asks Woody where he's going, he tells him that he's right since he cannot stop Andy from growing up; but he wouldn't miss it for the world. Ultimately, Stinky Pete shows how he really is all this time when Woody tries to convince him to come with them by foiling Woody's plan to escape Al's apartment by locking the vent to separate him from the toys and allowing Al to take him and the Roundup Gang to the airport. He tells Woody that he's too late and calls Buzz's surname Lightweight and he can't help him now, causing Woody to yells at him that Buzz's surname is Lightyear. While the toys try to rescue Woody, Stinky Pete keeps shoving him back into Al's luggage and foiling the toys' plans. Sooner or later, the toys arrive at the airport to save Woody. They apparently find Al's luggage, but it turns out to be a different one with cameras inside. So Buzz goes to find the luggage, which he does. But when he opens it to get Woody, Stinky Pete pops out and angrily punches Buzz off the ramp. Angered, Woody fights Stinky Pete to avenge Buzz, only for Stinky Pete to kick Woody off of him and re-open his old rip in his right arm. He gives Woody a choice: he can go to Japan either together or in pieces, and that if Al fixed him once, he can fix him again. He orders Woody to get in the box, to which Woody refuses; this leaves the infuriated Prospector no choice but to rip Woody apart. Before he can, the toys suddenly show up again and save Woody by flashing the cameras in Stinky Pete's eyes, temporarily blinding him. This gives Buzz (who survived the fall) a chance to capture Stinky Pete by the collar of his shirt. Stinky Pete rants that the toys are idiots for wanting to go with Andy, saying that children destroy toys and they'll soon be taken away to rot in a landfill. Deciding that Stinky Pete should learn the true meaning of "playtime," Woody orders his friends to dump a now-scared Stinky Pete into a Barbie backpack that belongs to a girl named Amy to punish him for his betrayal. When Amy sees Stinky Pete (calling him a "big ugly man-doll"), she decides that he needs a makeover. Stinky Pete encounters a Barbie doll in the backpack, who assures him he'll like Amy because she's an artist. She then turns her face, revealing the side of her face painted with tattoos, which frightens Stinky Pete. As he was taken to his new owner's home, the Prospector started crying, to which Woody responded, "Happy trails, Prospector!". After ''Toy Story 2 was released, there were interviews with all the characters on the movie's website. In Stinky Pete's interview, he admitted that he is now used to Amy decorating him and actually likes it, thus reforming with a change of heart. Personality Unlike the character on Woody's Roundup (who was a dumb, slow-witted hillbilly), Stinky Pete is smart, well-spoken, manipulative, sneaky, and overall evil in nature. Trivia * Stinky Pete was one of the three real toy villains in the ''Toy Story'' movies (along with Emperor Zurg and Lotso), though there was an element of sympathy given the fact that he has been confined to a box since the 1950s when Woody's Roundup was made. * In one outtake, he was talking to two Barbie dolls in his box, promising them a role in Toy Story 3, which one of them did. Also, his prediction of Andy being unlikely to take Woody to college with him as an adult came true in Toy Story 3, though at first, Andy considered taking Woody along while putting all his other toys in his basement, therefore almost defying the Prospector's expectations. * In another outtake, while giving Woody a choice to go back or stay, the Prospector accidentally farted, which he guesses is why he is called "Stinky Pete." * Although he is now Stinky Pete's arch-nemesis, Woody did agree with him on the fact that he can't stop Andy from growing up, saying that he wouldn't miss it for the world. * According to his box, he had only a total of 9 sayings, such as "There's gold in them hills!", "Help! I think I'm stuck!", "Aw, shucks-a-roo!", and "Oh, boy! Beans for dinner!". Gallery 830px-StinkyPete3.jpg|Promotional image of Stinky Pete Ttttttttttttttttttttt.png Woody's Roundup Toy Collection.png|The completed collection of the Woody's Roundup franchise items, including Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete Toy Story 2 Video Game Prospector Showdown.png|Stinky Pete, as he appears in Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue Toy Story 3 Video Game Stinky Pete.png|Stinky Pete, as he appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game Category:Movie Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Old Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Jerks Category:Master Orator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mutilators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thugs Category:Bullies Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Harbingers Category:Hammerer Category:Living Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Axemen Category:Partners in Crime Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil